1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pillow and, more particularly, to a support pillow for maintaining a hairstyle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well groomed, fashionable, luxuriant hair is beautiful and can signify youth, health, and vitality. Thus, many individuals expend a great deal of time and money in order to have beautiful hair as well as to stay on top of new fashion trends. Trendy and fashionable hairstyles remain at the pinnacle of being in vogue, and as a result, many flock to hair salons to acquire that particularly desired cut in order to keep up with ever-evolving hairstyles. However, most lose their newly acquired hairstyle after only a single night""s rest on a traditional pillow.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a means by which a person can sleep with a comfort pillow which allows one to preserve his/her hairstyle. The development of the support pillow for maintaining a hairstyle fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,095 issued in the name of Rivard et al. describes a lobed lumbar pillow disclosing a tri-lobed, resilient design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,757 issued in the name of O""Sullivan describes a pillow of a split-spherical design in which each half is removable and made of a resilient material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,028 issued in the name of Brau et al. describes a utility patent for a novelty pillow design incorporating storage function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,604 issued in the name of Gennetti describes an extremity support that has a flapped pocket for insertion of heating or cooling elements.
U.S. Pat. No. D449,482 and D449,483, both issued in the name of Berke et al. each describe an ornamental design for a pillow that shows an arm recess formed on the bottom side.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,236 issued in the name of Dalton describes a pillow that has apertures designed to accommodate the arms of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,557 issued in the name of Chou describes a modular pillow that is adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,347 issued in the name of Alexander describes an orthopedic comfort pillow that prevents shifting of stuffing contents during use.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a means by which a person can sleep with a comfort pillow which allows one to preserve his/her hairstyle in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support pillow designed and configured so as to allow one to preserve his/her newly acquired hairstyle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toroidal portion which provides support to one""s cheek and jaw areas.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hollow cavity designed and configured so as to accommodate a removable, fluffed pillow for comfortably accommodating one""s shoulder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shell stabilizer in order to provide some measure of pillow rigidity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pair of bulbous portions which operate cooperatively with a base portion to facilitate favorable gradient shoulder support, wherein bulbous portions extend beyond a length of a pair of feet of shell stabilizer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an overlay in order to impart some degree of comfort against body skin as well as to provide a sleek, uniform overall appearance to present invention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a closable opening In order to allow for removal of the overlay.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a support pillow for maintaining a hairstyle is provided which allows one to maintain his or her newly acquired hairstyle while sleeping with a support pillow. The support pillow is defined by a flexible, elastomeric cushion supported by a semi-rigid plastic shell stabilizer. The shell stabilizer serves to provide some measure of rigidity to the present invention.
The cushion is further defines a base portion which supports a generally toroidal portion at an upper end thereof. The toroidal portion has an upper circumferential edge for cushionably and resiliently supporting one""s cheek. The upper circumferential edge provides a cheek contacting surface. The toroidal portion has a lower circumferential edge which provides cushionable and resilient support to one""s jaw. The lower circumferential edge provides a jaw contacting surface. A relatively shallow, oval-shaped cavity separates the upper and lower circumferential edges. The oval-shaped cavity is filled with a combination of cellular elastomeric material and animal feathers so as to provide a firm, bulging, domed protuberant. The lower circumferential edge of the toroidal portion bifurcates into a pair of downwardly directed offshoot members.
The offshoot members define lower extremities being convoluted and which integrally and smoothly merge into a first bulbous portion, thereby forming a generally triangular-shaped opening providing entrance to a hollow cavity designed and configured so as to accommodate a removable, fluffed pillow which serves to comfortably accommodate one""s shoulder.
A lower end of the base portion has inwardly curved corners which merge smoothly into a second bulbous portion.
The pair of bulbous portions operate cooperatively With a base portion to facilitate favorable gradient shoulder support, wherein bulbous portions extend beyond a length of a pair of feet of shell stabilizer.
An overlay is provided in order to impart some degree of comfort against body skin. The overlay is designed and configured so as to conform to an outer surface of the cushion.
A closable opening is provided along a rear side of overlay. The closable opening allows the overlay to be removed.
The use of the present invention allows one to maintain his/her particular hairstyle while sleeping in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.